City Bloody
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans l'effroyable ville du nom de City Bloody, Athèna une jeune femme rêveuse repars de zéros sans compter que ça vie risque d'être chamboulé en croisant le chemin du ténébreux Raphaël.
1. Résumé et Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les personnages utilisés _dans cette_ fiction sont les miens. ®©_

**~*~ Résumé ~*~**

• Nous sommes à City Bloody, Raphaël n'était un homme comme les autres, il adorait la nuit, c'est à ce moment qu'il se sentait vivre… Il vivait ici depuis tellement longtemps que plus au coin de cette ville ne l'était étranger, même les habitants, mais voilà une famille venait d'aménager ce qui mit sa tranquillité à rude épreuve.

Athéna venait de fêté ses vingt-quatre ans, elle venait d'obtenir un poste en tant qu'assistante de production, elle avait forcé sa famille à quitter leur vie d'avant, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas vivre seule.

Ce que Raphaël ne savait pas c'était que cette jeune femme allait chambouler sa petite vie tranquille…

**~*~ Distribution ~*~**

• **Raphaël Sommers, Athéna Cohen, Ethan Sommers, Lisa Cohen, Lucian Valerio et d'autre à venir…  
><strong>

**Titre :**

**City Bloody (La Ville Sanglante)**


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était assis sur sa chaise derrière son grand bureau, il venait d'entamé sa journée, ou plutôt sa soirée, il aimait le soir, après tout il était une créature de la nuit, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sortir la journée, après tout, il fallait sauver les apparences et continué à faire fleurie son entreprise « Bloody Production », il avait passé une annonce il y a quelques mois pour avoir une assistante, son frère avait eu marre de ses sautes d'humeurs et avait démissionné, il s'occupait de la gérance d'une de ses boites de nuits, « Bloody City » ce qui lui donnait un peu de temps pour le reste de ses affaires, mais là il avait rendez-vous avec une des seules postulantes, faut dire que City Bloody n'inspirait pas confiance à quiconque, il avait plus de déménagement qu'emménagement…

Elle était devant les grandes vitraux de la société où elle avait postulé, elle avait quitté son dernier poste d'assistance de direction à cause de son patron, et elle voulait tout recommencer, mais cette ville… Elle prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de pénétré dans le hall, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, une grande fontaine trônait au milieu, la réception était composé de dix jeunes femmes, elle vit des fauteuils confortable mis à la disposition des visiteurs et dans un coin plus d'une quarantaine de jeune femme tout aussi élégante avec un physique de mannequin, elle soupira, elle espérait que ce n'était pas des concourantes pour le même poste qu'elle…

Elle lissa sa jupe et avança vers l'une des jeunes femmes, il était quand même vingt-heure, elle s'était posé des questions quand on l'avait informé l'heure, mais elle avait besoin de se travail alors elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, la réceptionniste, la détailla de la tête au pied avant de levé la tête et d'afficher son sourire professionnel.

- Bonsoir, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour la séance de photo ?

- Non, je suis Athéna Cohen, je suis là pour l'interview pour le poste d'assistance de production.

- Ok veuillez patienter je vais prévenir Mr Sommers.

Elle lui indiqua un fauteuil à l'opposé des figurantes, elle regarda sa montre, elle était à l'heure, mais une heure plus tard, on était toujours pas venu la chercher.

Il regardait par la vitre de son bureau qui donner sur son hall, toute une vie, et sa vie avait était bien rempli, jusqu'au jour où il avait décidé de faire quelque chose de productive, il soupira et appuya sur le bouton de la réception.

- Oui Monsieur Sommers _dit l'une des réceptionnistes._

- Faite monter Mademoiselle Cohen.

- Bien Mr.

Elle se demandait si elle allait devoir dormir sur place quand une des réceptionnistes arriva vers elle. La jeune femme l'indiqua quel ascenseur prendre, c'était le seul qui ramenait directement au bureau du dernier étage, celui de Monsieur Sommers.

Elle tremblait, elle ne sait pas à qui elle allait avoir affaire, elle avait entendu des rumeurs, mais elle aimait ce faire ses propres idées, l'ascenseur s'arrêta eu vingtième étages avec un léger « ting », elle lissa une dernière fois sa jupe avant de sortir et de posé ses pieds sur le tapis rouge sang qui ramenait à l'unique bureau de l'étage.

Il entendait son cœur battre à vivre allure, il soupira ses humains comme il aimait les nommés, avait le don de mettre son self contrôle à rude épreuve, mais son esprit semble calme comme le ruisseau qui continu son chemin sans embuche, elle toqua timidement…

- Entrer _dit-il d'une voix suave._

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans un vaste bureau, elle regarda face à elle, et LE vit de dos, les mains croisés, il était haut, il devait frôler les mètres quatre-vingt-quinze, elle avala sa salive avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce entière, il était coupé en plusieurs partie, des affiches et plein de photo dans un coin et de l'autre un autre bureau vaste, elle devina que sera le sien si elle était prise…

- Veillez prendre place lui _dit-il en coupant cours à ses réflexions._

Elle avança vers une des chaises qui lui faisait face, elle s'assit en serra sa pochette de toutes ses forces, il se retourna lentement, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut sa silhouette éclairé de profil, il avait des yeux perçant, d'un gris d'acier, il avait un nez droit, une mâchoire droit, des cheveux noir comme l'ébène, mais ce qui l'attira fut ses lèvres …

- Bienvenue chez Bloddy Production Mademoiselle Cohen, je suis Raphaël Sommers le propriétaire de cette compagnie.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et tendit la main, elle lui donna son cv, il se laissa aller en arrière et regarda la feuille, mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- D'Atlanta City.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous ce poste ?

- J'aime me rendre utile, je viens de quitter un poste d'assistante de direction…

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre travail _le coupa-t-elle._

- Mon patron me faisait des avances.

- Savez-vous dans quel milieu vous êtes ?

- Oui.

- Et malgré cela vous voulez travailler pour moi ?

- Je pense que vous êtes un homme respectable.

Il laissa retomber le cv avant de se rapproché de son bureau et de posé son menton sur ses mains joints et sonda la jeune femme, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle avait les yeux bleus avec une chevelure fin et aussi noir que les siens, il soupira avant de lui tendre une enveloppe à son nom et lui indiqua la porte.

Elle le prit et se releva entre étonnement et incompréhension, il la regarda refermer la porte derrière elle, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que les choses ne faisait que commencer…


	3. Chapitre 2

Elle venait de pousser la porte de sa chambre de sa nouvelle maison avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, elle trouva son badge avec son nom et sa photo, elle resta sans voix, elle avait déjà le travail avant même de prendre place devant cet homme énigmatique.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son couloir avant de voir entrer sa tornade de sœur, elle se ressemblait, elle avait les mêmes couleurs de yeux et de cheveux, mais elle était carrément à l'opposé niveau caractère, sa sœur aimait faire la fête, elle était plutôt du genre renfermé, un bon film à l'eau de rose et un pot de glace pourra faire son bonheur, mais l'amour n'a jamais voulu frapper à sa porte…

- Athéna _cria la jeune femme._

- Oui Lisa ?

- On sort ce soir ? Nouveau terrain…

- Non épargne moi les détails, _la coupa-t-elle_, je viens de trouver un travail, je dois finir de lire ma lettre et voir ce que ce contrat donne.

- Athéna tu es vraiment ennuyante à mourir.

- Merci, mais je te fais confiance pour te faire des amis en une heure.

- Rabat joie _dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de sortir de la chambre._

Elle sourit, elle aimait sa sœur, elle aimait sa famille, et eux pour lui rendre son amour avait décidé de tout abandonner pour la suivre, elle se sentait encore coupable, mais il aimait lui dire qu'ils feront tout pour elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et sortit les documents de l'enveloppe, elle n'avait pas d'heure fixe, c'était selon l'emploi du temps de Raphaël que le sien était fixer, mais le plus souvent, elle devra travailler la nuit, ce qui la chiffonna un peu, qu'avait-il à faire la nuit ?...

Elle signa le contrat avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit, elle recommençait tout ici, et espérait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle pourra trouver quelqu'un de bien pour partager sa vie, sa dernier relation avait fini sur un échec et pourtant elle avait tout donné, elle soupira avant de fermer les yeux…

Il avait descendu dix étages pour recevoir les jeunes femmes pour la séance de photo, il cherchait celle qui fera le nouveau visage d'un produit cosmétique et le défilé de mode qui aura lieu dans trois mois, mais aucune de celle qu'il vit ne lui plaisait, il chargea sa recruteuse de trouver d'autre fille, même-ci il n'avait pas de physique précis c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que son frère arrive avec un large sourire.

- Alors cette assistante ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Ethan ?

- Comment elle est ? L'as-tu embauché ? La trouve tu idéal pour le grand Raphaël Sommers ?

- Épargne-moi avec tes questions insensées.

- Ok et bien réponds au moins à cette question, l'as-tu embauché ?

- Oui !

- Super, bon je vais au Bloody, on se voit ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai à faire, je te signale que j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, la boite ne fonctionne que la nuit ce qui ne te donne pas grand travail vu que tu ne fais pas la compatibilité.

- Désolé tu sais moi et les chiffres…

- Et pourquoi tu as voulu la gérance ?

- Tu le sais très bien, tu es invivable alors êtres loin de toi c'est parfait.

- Bonne soirée Ethan _dit-il avant de s'éloigné vers son ascenseur._

Ethan soupira, son grand frère, il l'aimait, mais par moment il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et ce n'était pas faute d'essayé. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers le parking et prit place dans sa viper gris métallique comme la couleur de ses yeux, le cap Bloody City, la boite la plus branché de la ville.

Lisa n'était pas timide comme fille, elle aimait vivre, s'amusé, une nouvelle ville ! Elle espérait qu'elle sera aussi divertissante qu'Atlanta, elle avait entendu parlé de la boite Bloody City, le propriétaire n'est pas aller chercher loin, il a juste inversé les mots du nom de la ville, mais bon cela n'avait pas grande importance, elle faisait la queue quand elle vit arriver une viper gris métallique qui s'arrêta juste devant l'entrer…

Comme tous les soirs, que ça soit en semaine ou en week-end la boite recevait plein de monde et ce soir cela ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il prit une grande bouffé d'air avant d'avancer vers les vigiles, il les salua d'un hochement de la tête avant de pénétré dans la salle. Il n'arrivera jamais à se faire au décor, et pourtant Raphaël avait du style, mais un détail le glaça quand même le sang à chaque fois…

Il avança et salua quelques habitués, il se dirigea vers le bar, le barman lui lança un scotch sans glaçon puis il alla prendre place à sa table habituel, les banquettes comme les chaises sont rouge sang, les tables noirs, la boite était séparé en deux partie, un coin bar et l'autre un coin animé par le meilleur DJ de l'état.

Lisa entra enfin de cette fameuse boite, elle en resta bouche bée, elle n'avait jamais vu un lieu aussi tendance, il avait du monde, elle se demandait si ceux qui patientait dehors pourrait entrer à un moment, mais pour l'heure, elle devra chercher de la compagnie, elle fit le tour de la salle avant de repéré le jeune homme qui était arrivé dans la viper assis tout seul à la table la plus reculé de la boite.

Elle avait confiance en elle et c'est sur cette confiance qu'elle se dirigea vers lui, il l'avait vu de loin, il avait vu ses yeux bleu électrique, il avait vu sa beauté et sa détermination, mais il ne s'attendait pas qu'elle prenne place devant lui sans même lui demandé si la place était prise, ce qui l'arracha un sourire en coin.

- Bonsoir _dit-elle._

Il souleva un sourcil et leva son verre à ses lèvres et la détailla encore plus, elle affichait un sourire en coin, elle croisa les pieds avant de se laisser aller sur la banquette. Lisa venait de faire sa première rencontre d'une longue série.

Athéna qui s'était couché après une douche, se retournait dans son lit, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de la tourmenté, elle stressait demain sera son premier jour, elle ne sait pas ce que cela donnera, mais elle espérait grandement que tout se passera très bien.


	4. Chapitre 3

Lisa regardait le jeune homme de haut en bas comme il ne se gênait pas de la détailler lui aussi, elle finit par esquisser un sourire, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça. Ethan fit un signe à un serveur de s'approcher.

- Vous désirez _demanda-t-il à la jeune femme._

- Une Margarita avec une rondelle de citron.

- Bien sûr.

Il s'éloigna en direction du bar, Ethan plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir _dit-il d'une voix envoutante_, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Hum _médita Lisa, elle avait plusieurs options en tête, mais elle ne préférait pas les énumérer._ Juste accepter ma compagnie _dit-elle finalement_.

- Vu que tu es encore assise en face de moi, je pense que je t'accorde déjà cela. Et quel est ton petit nom ?

- Lisa et toi ?

- Ethan _dit-il en lui tendant la main_, Ethan Sommers.

Lisa sourit et serra la main du jeune homme. Ethan finit par rompre leur contact après quelques minutes de silence et s'adossa à sa chaise.

- Tu viens d'arriver en ville ? C'est la première fois que je te vois.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver avec ma famille, ma sœur nous à trainer avec elle depuis Atlanta City.

- Et pour quel raison ?

- Pour un son travail.

- Et c'est City Bloody qu'elle a choisi de venir faire évoluer sa carrière ?

- Assistante de production n'est pas vraiment un grand métier.

- J'imagine bien et toi que veux-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Et que dirais-tu du mannequinat ?

- Pardon ?

- Et bien devenir mannequin, tu as un physique adapté pour.

- Je n'aime pas trop la concurrence.

- Et si je te garantis que tu n'auras pas à faire des bringues pour décrocher un contrat.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Ethan fut interrompu par l'arriver du serveur, il attendit que celui-ci se soit éloigné avant de tendre une carte à Lisa.

- Tu n'auras qu'à téléphoner à ce numéro demain soir en disant que tu appelles de ma part et tu auras droit à une rencontre avec le parton.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition.

- Et tu ne veux rien en échange.

- Cela va te paraitre bizarre, mais non.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Et bien tu vas devoir _dit-il en se levant_. C'est moi qui paie _lâcha-t-il en désignant le verre avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de la salle._

Lisa regarda la carte et lu « Bloody Production » ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne porta pas attention, elle était encore abasourdie suite à la tournure que venait de prendre sa soirée. Elle but le verre avant d'aller danser, elle fit quelques connaissances sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ethan. Il était dans son bureau au deuxième face à la vitre teintée, il prit son téléphone et appela la recruteuse de son frère pour lui faire part du prochain appel d'une dénommée Lisa.

Le lendemain matin Athéna se réveilla comme à son habitude à sept heure, mais elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, elle ne commençait qu'à dix-huit heure, qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à veiller pour préserver sa future nuit blanche, elle devra apprendre à trainer avec Lisa pour cela…

Elle se leva, prit une douche et sortit de la villa dans laquelle où elle vivait avec son entourage, elle décida qu'elle allait refaire sa garde de robe, après quelques magasins qui la mirent en déroute les uns et les autres, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourra jamais porter de mini-jupe et en cuir pardessus le marché, elle erra pendant un moment avant de tomber sur une galerie marchande, elle passa une bonne journée, elle rentra chez elle vers seize heure de l'après-midi tout était encore calme, elle se dit que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrer et que sa sœur devait encore dormir, après une douche rapide et un nouveau tailleur, elle se rendit à sa première journée de travail.

Raphaël était déjà à son bureau depuis deux heures, sa soirée risque d'être bien charger, une réunion encore quelques figurantes à rencontrer et le briefing de la nouvelle assistante… Il était plongé dans un contrat quand il entendit le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, il ne saurait dire comment il sut que c'était elle, mais… Elle s'arrêta devant la porte indécise entre entrer sans frapper ou frapper avant d'entrer, elle finit par frapper et attendit…

Raphaël soupira, devait-il lui dire d'entrer ou au contraire lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à frapper pour entrer dans la pièce maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir la partager ?

- Entrer _dit-il avec irritation après quelques minutes._

Athéna se stoppa à peine avoir franchi la porte, le regard gris d'acier de Raphaël la transperça de part en part.

- Vous n'avez pas à frapper à la porte vu qu'on partage le même étage.

- Je… Par…Entendu Monsieur.

- Raphaël.

- Pardon ?

- Appelez-moi Raphaël.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Bien aller vous installer, je vais vous familiariser avec le système informatique de la boite et on pourra aller assister à la réunion avec un nouvel artiste.

- Bien sûr Mo… Raphaël.

Il la regarda s'éloigné vers son bureau, il était focalisé sur sa démarche, il avala sa salive péniblement, oui décidément, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fini par lui donner le travail même si il avait vraiment besoin d'une assistante, mais il sentait que les complications allaient bientôt arriver et plus vite qu'il n'y pensait.


	5. Chapitre 4

Athéna prit place à son nouveau bureau pendant que Raphaël finissait d'envoyer son mail, elle avait un fauteuil très confortable, une table vaste et un ordinateur dernier cri, elle ne le vit pas bouger et encore moins l'approcher, mais elle sentit sa présence dans son dos. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour allumer son écran et taper une série de code qui était écrit sur une feuille en face de la jeune femme, il lui donna des instructions tout en s'activant, Athéna devait faire un effort de concentration pour ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées, il lui laissa les commandes à un moment, mais Athéna fit quelques petites mauvaises manipulations alors il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme pour la guider, elle sentit un courant électrique la parcourir de la tête au pied avant que son cœur ne se mette à battre à vive allure…

Raphaël lâcha sa main et recula tout en tournant le dos, il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la peau de la jeune femme soit si douce, si tentante, il la regarda pardessus son épaule, elle lui tournait le dos la main sur son cœur, il soupira avant de regarder sa montre.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion, je vous laisse quelques minutes. Je vous attends au septième étage c'est l'étage des négociations de contrat.

Il sortit de la pièce et laissant une Athéna en hyperventilation, elle regarda sa main avant de soupirer, elle devait se reprendre certes cette sensation n'était pas normale, mais c'était son premier jour de travail elle ne devait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle devant le grand patron. Elle se leva prit l'agenda et son bloc note avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller assister à la réunion.

Lisa venait à peine de se réveiller quand son téléphone sonna, elle regarda le numéro et ne le reconnu pas, elle soupira avant de répondre.

- C'est qui ? _demanda-t-elle agressivement._

- Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi.

- Bonsoir, mais cela ne me dit pas qui sait.

- As-tu téléphoné au numéro que je t'ai donné.

Elle décolla le téléphone de ses oreilles et le regarda avant de chercher quelques secondes de quoi la personne pouvait bien parler avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ? demanda-t-elle le cœur battant.

- J'ai beaucoup de talent.

- C'est ce que je constate.

- Alors as-tu passé ce coup de téléphone ?

- Non, tu viens de me réveiller.

- Tu feras un bon mannequin _dit-il en riant_. Elle passe le temps à faire la fête, à dormir tard et être souvent en retard à leur défilé.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Non, passe ce coup de téléphone, décroche le contrat et je te paierai un verre à la même boite, ce soir ?

- C'est une invitation ?

- On va dire que ce sera pour fêter ton contrat.

- Si je l'ai.

- J'ai un sentiment tu vas l'avoir _dit-il avant de raccrocher._

Elle composa le numéro qu'elle avait mémorisé dans son téléphone, la jeune femme qui lui répondit lui donna rendez-vous dans deux heures, elle soupira en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer en deux heures, mais couru sous la douche pour se faire une beauté.

Athéna était assise près de Raphaël qui entamait une négociation sur le tournage d'un clip pour un artiste local, elle suivait tous ses gestes buvait tous ses paroles, il lui avait juste demandé de le regarder faire et elle pourra donner son avis à la fin de cette dite réunion, mais son esprit avait perdu son fil dès la première seconde où il avait commencé à parler du contrat. Deux heures plus tard le client parti satisfait de l'offre que Raphaël lui avait proposé.

Raphaël se tourna vers la jeune femme, mais elle le regardait avec admiration, il claqua ses doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir, elle baissa la tête tout en rougissant, elle prit quelques minutes avant d'oser croiser son regard.

- Vous avez assisté à votre première réunion celui-ci est un petit donc il a mis moins de temps, mais pour d'autre contrat par moment cela met une journée voir plusieurs mois parce que l'artiste ou l'entreprise veut revoir certaine chose ou que je ne veux pas leur céder.

- Vous êtes dur en affaire ?

- Les affaires sont les affaires, je ne peux pas me permettre de toujours faire selon le client.

- Cela arrive qu'un client refuse un contrat ?

- Oui, mais ils savent qu'ils ne trouveront pas mieux autre part, je suis photographe, producteur, agent, cette entreprise offre un tout ou d'autre n'offre qu'un minimum, notre prochaine étape est de recruter celle qui sera le visage de Bloody Cosmectic et qui défilera dans trois mois pour une grande maison de couture.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait toutes ses femmes hier ?

- Oui.

- Aucune n'a été prise ?

- Non.

Le téléphone de Raphaël coupa la réponse d'Athéna, il regarda le numéro avant de répondre en soupirant.

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Je crois que c'est la journée des mal-éduqués, tu es le deuxième à ne pas dire bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Ethan que veux-tu ?

- Je t'envoie une fille, je pense qu'elle a le visage et le physique que tu recherches.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Elle m'a trouvé.

- Encore une de tes…

- Non, celle-ci je ne l'ai pas touché, fraiche et jamais mordu.

- Merci de la précision.

- J'espère que tu l'embaucheras.

- On verra.

Il raccrocha avant de reporter son regard sur une Athéna qui le fixait, il la regarda une seconde avant de se lever et de lui faire signe de le suivre, il maudit Ethan de l'avoir mis dans cette situation si il n'avait pas démissionné, il n'aurait pas à gérer les hormones de cette jeune femme.


	6. Chapitre 5

Lisa faisait les cents pas à la réception quelle idée avait-elle eu d'accepter de venir de passer cette audition, ah oui, juste pour revoir ce jeune homme, franchement il penserait qu'elle veut vraiment le connaitre. Elle fut appelée par l'une des secrétaires, elle le suivit en silence.

Athéna arriva dans une grande salle avec un grand podium elle en fut bouche bée, une femme était déjà assise sur l'une des six chaises mises à leur disposition, elle leva la tête quand elle remarqua Raphaël.

- Bonsoir Raphaël, tu as eu un appel d'Ethan ?

- Oui, on a juste cette fille pour ce soir ?

- Oui, j'espère qu'il ne se joue pas de nous encore une fois…

- Je ne pense pas.

Athéna s'était arrêté à une dizaine de pas d'eux, elle regardait ses pieds, elle vit les chaussures noires de Raphaël dans son champ de vision.

- Il faut toujours vous faire une demande ?

- Pardon ?

- On a une audition à passer, vous devez prendre les notes que je vais vous donner alors allons prendre place.

- Eh oui bien sûr.

Raphaël se retourna en soupirant, il avait du chemin à faire avec cette fille timide, Athéna prit place près de lui et sortit son bloc note et attendit.

Lisa était dans les loges, on lui attribua trois tenues, un maillot deux pièces noir, une robe longue fendue à la jambe gauche sur plus de sept centimètres et un tailleur noir, elle sourit, elle avait l'impression que ce styliste aimait le noir. Elle devait commencer avec le maillot de bain, elle l'enfila se laissa maquiller et prit une grande inspiration.

Elle était derrière les rideaux, elle devait attendre que la musique soit lancée pour faire son entrée… La première note se fut à elle…

Athéna n'en cru pas ses yeux… Sa sœur ? Non elle devait rêver, elle vit la démarche assurée de sa sœur comme si elle avait toujours su défiler, elle s'arrêta au bout du podium sourit en croisant son regard puis refit le chemin en arrière, elle fit la même scène.

Elle s'arrêta pour de bon en face de Raphaël, d'Athéna et de celle qui se charge des recrutements vêtue de la robe du soir qui lui allait parfaitement, elle sourit à sa sœur et lui fit même un clin d'œil celle-ci resta sans voix tout comme Raphaël qui avait vu la ressemble entre les deux.

- Merci Lisa pour cette présentation _dit la femme_. Pourriez-vous vous présenter à Mr Sommers.

- Je suis Lisa Cohen vingt ans, je ne suis pas mannequin, mais un homme m'a tendu une carte pour cette audition alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

- C'est votre sœur murmura Raphaël à l'oreille d'Athéna.

- Oui, mais j'y suis pour rien, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas qu'elle devait venir auditionner.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est mon frère qui nous l'envoie.

Raphaël leva ses yeux gris vers Lisa, il se laissa aller sur sa chaise et détailla la jeune femme de haut en bas, il lui fit signe du doigt de se tourner, elle le fit lentement, il lui demanda de lui montrer la jambe qui n'était pas couverte et sourit.

- Je crois bien qu'on a trouvé le visage de Bloody Cosmetic.

- C'est vrai Mr dit Lisa toute existée.

- Oui, bienvenue à Bloody Production, vous pouvez aller vous changer, on va vous donner votre contrat à signer et vos prochaines séances de photo.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle, Lisa sauta du podium pour aller serra sa sœur dans ses bras, celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Hier soir un mec canon m'a donné une carte et m'a dit que je suis si belle et irrésistible que je pourrais faire carrière dans le mannequinat.

- Mais Lisa…

- Oh arrête, je suis si contente de savoir que tu travailles ici.

- Super on va ce voir souvent.

- Tu n'es pas contente pour moi ?

- Si _dit Athéna en embrassant sa sœur sur le front_, il faut que j'y aille, fait attention à toi.

- Il est canon le patron.

- Lisa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai déjà un dans mon filet.

- Passe une bonne soirée sœurette.

Athéna monta dans l'ascenseur pour monter à son bureau, elle trouva Raphaël au téléphone devant la baie vitrée lui tourna le dos, elle ne pus s'empêcher de le détailler, il avait une belle carrure, son pantalon moulait bien ses fesses, elle avala sa salive avec difficulté…

Il avait senti son regard dans son dos à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait posé sur une partie de son corps, de ses épaules, à son dos, au courbes de ses reins, ses fesses, il soupira doucement avant de se retourner de croiser son regard, il la vit rougir avant de se diriger vers son bureau, il reprit sa conversation téléphonique le corps en feu.

Pourtant il avait l'habitude du regard des femmes, mais un seul regard de cette jeune femme et son corps avait l'impression de se consumer, il devrait aller se nourrir et vite sinon c'est elle qui finira en tant que repas et voir plus…


	7. Chapitre 6

Raphaël leva les yeux de ses documents pour les poser sur la jeune femme, il entendait les battements de cœur qui l'appelait encore et encore, il serra les poings. Il se leva et croisa son regard.

- Je prends ma soirée, vous pouvez rentrer si vous n'avez plus rien à faire.

- J'ai une lettre à finir après je vais rentrer.

- Bonne soirée Athéna.

- Vous aussi M… Raphaël.

Il quitta l'immeuble comme une fusée à bord de sa Ferrari, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis ses pieds dans ce quartier, le quartier le plus chaud de City Bloody, il s'arrêta devant un manoir où plusieurs jeunes femmes ou hommes entraient et sortaient, il soupira et sorti de sa voiture.

Il poussa la porte, il fut frappé par l'odeur si accueillante des lieux, il tourna la tête à gauche et entendit les rires des jeunes femmes, mais il savait où aller pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin il monta l'escalier qui lui faisait face s'arrêta au deuxième étage et frappa a la dernière porte.

- Raphaël rentre _dit une jeune femme à la voix suave._

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, il vit la jeune femme assise devant sa coiffeuse entrain de passer du rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Déjà en manque ?

Il ne releva pas, retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il prit place, il défit sa cravate.

- De mauvaise humeur ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler alors viens qu'on en finisse.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça.

- Et je ne risque pas de changer alors soit tu viens, soit je vais en chercher une autre.

Il lui lança un regard direct, elle avala sa salive, cela faisait des années qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait fini par faire avec. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, elle tira sur sa cravate pour le tirer vers le lit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie, mais le parfum d'Athéna ne faisait que tourner sa tête, que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de venir passer sa frustration ? Il repoussa sa main et la poussa sur le lit, il se pencha et inspira son odeur, ce n'était pas aussi enivrant que celui de… Il pesta et ferma les yeux, il devait faire tout son possible pour ne pas penser à cette maudite assistante.

Il vivait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus la joie de vivre, il sentit ses crocs pousser avant de percer la peau de la jeune femme. Il but la quantité dont il avait besoin avant de se relever.

- C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Oui, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour des batifolages.

- Raphaël ?

- Non je ne veux rien savoir, tu recevras ton argent demain, j'ai rien sur moi.

- Pas la peine c'est pour moi.

- Très gentil de ta part.

- Je…

- Bonne soirée.

Il prit sa veste et sorti de la pièce, il sera des dents, en buvant ce sang l'image d'Athéna avait tué tout envie en lui, il pesta encore une fois, qu'allait-il faire de sa nuit ? Il remonta dans sa voiture et démarra, il arriva chez lui en moins de dix minutes, il monta directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche.

Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps musclé, il ferma les yeux et repensa à celle qui allait lui faire perdre la tête très prochainement…

Lisa venait d'arriver à Bloody City, elle était toute excitée de revoir Ethan, elle le remarqua directement assis à la même place que la dernière fois. Ethan leva la tête au moment où elle prit place.

- Félicitation Lisa.

- Merci Ethan, ton frère à l'air… Gentil.

- Oui très, mais tu ne m'as pas dit que ta sœur y travaillait.

- Je ne le savais pas avant de la voir.

- Et bien deux sœurs dans la même société, je crois que mon frère risque de me voir très souvent.

- Alors mon verre ?

Il fit signe au serveur, elle recommanda une Margarita et croisa les jambes. Ethan la détailla en la regarda avec instance, le serveur posa leur verre avant de s'éloigner.

- Je crois que je vais adorer cette ville _dit Lisa._

- Moi aussi je crois que je vais adorer ma ville _releva Ethan en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Lisa retira une des chaussures de ses pieds et le leva jusqu'à l'une des jambes d'Ethan tout en ramena son verre à ses lèvres.

- Tu joues avec le feu _souleva Ethan._

- J'adore la chaleur _dit Lisa en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure._

Ethan fit un sourire en coin avant de se laisser aller sur sa chaise, il sentait que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.


	8. Chapitre 7

Ethan qui sentait la jambe de Lisa monter et descendre sur la sienne, réveilla sa faim, pas ce genre de faim dont il pensait avant de sentir son corps frissonner, il avait le choix, soit se laisser aller ou ne pas se laisser aller… Le choix était fait.

- Tu me suis _dit-il en tendant la main à Lisa._

Elle l'accepta en souriant, il l'entraina vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière son dos, celle porte le ramenait dans vers bureau, il avait assez de place pour tous les images que son cerveau lui renvoyait.

Il passa la porte, la fit entrer et la referma à clé derrière eux, Lisa retira ses talons avec des gestes sensuels, Ethan secoua la tête tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Il fait un peu trop chaud dans cette pièce et si on retirait notre surplus de vêtement ?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Lisa sourit avant d'entreprendre de défaire le nœud de sa robe, celle-ci glissa à ses pieds ce qui permis à Ethan de voir le corps de la jeune femme, elle portait des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle, il estima qu'elle devait faire un bonnet b, il avait hâte de les toucher pour savoir quel effet cela faisait… Il fit glisser ses yeux vers son ventre plat, ses hanches sensuelles et cette partie qui le réclamait, il huma l'air, oui elle était déjà prête pour lui, mais une chose à la fois…

Il remonta sa main sur son torse en plantant son regard dans celui de Lisa, il commença à défaire ses boutons, il l'ouvrit pour offrir son beau torse imberbe en cadeau à la jeune femme, elle fit un sourire en coin, elle commençait à aimer ce qu'elle voyait. Il commença à détacher sa ceinture lentement défit le bouton de son pantalon avant de descendre sa braguette, elle allait avoir le choc de sa vie, mais il aimerait bien voir sa réaction.

Lisa aimait déjà ce qui lui faisait face, elle avait hâte de voir l'objet de sa convoitise, le pantalon descendit de ses jambes lentement, elle déglutit, pour être l'objet de sa convoitise cela l'était… Il fit deux pas en avant pour se dégager du pantalon, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà retiré ses chaussures.

Il sentait son membre tendre dans sa direction, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il se passerait des préliminaires, rien que son odeur le faisait déjà perdre pieds. Il avança lentement vers elle dans une démarche de prédateur après tout c'était ce qu'il était, il fit glissé ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et défit son soutient gorge, il entendait son cœur battre à vive allure ce qui était une douce mélodie dans ses oreilles, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et les fit glisser lentement avec le bout de sa langue, même le gout de sa peau le mettait au supplice.

Elle avait comme l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, il n'avait même pas encore posé sa main sur elle qu'elle se sentait déjà au septième ciel, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il sera en elle ? Elle sentit sa langue sur sa peau, ce qui déclencha des décharges électrices dans son sang, elle leva les mains pour les poser sur son dos, sa peau était lise et tiède, elle frissonna quand elle sentit ses mains à lui remonter sur son dos à elle.

Il fit monter ses mains sur son dos lentement avant de la repousser vers le bureau qui lui faisait face, elle se laissa faire docile, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de passer par les préliminaires, il se promit de faire cela un autre jour.

Elle sentit un objet la stopper dans son recul, elle devina que ça devait être le bureau, peu importe l'objet cela lui allait complètement, il la repoussa doucement et remonta sa mâchoire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout son corps fut parcouru de frissons, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, il avança sa langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander accès à sa bouche ce qu'elle lui accorda avec joie, sa langue rencontra la sienne, elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre.

Même le goût de sa bouche le mettait au supplice, il fit remonter sa main sur son corps, avant d'atteindre l'un de ses seins, il pinça doucement son bout avant de le faire rouler entre son pouce et on index, il la sentit frissonner, il la fit monter un peu plus sur le bureau, elle ouvrit ses jambes pour lui, il mit fin à leur baiser en haletant.

- Tu as un préservatif ? _demanda Lisa._

- Pas besoin.

- Mais…

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, elle allait protester, mais elle sentit ses mains sur ses cuisses remonter lentement, elle laissa échapper un gémissement, l'une de ses mains écarta un peu plus ses jambes, il la fit basculer sur le bureau après avoir balancé la plus part des objets par terre, il fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou avant de s'arrêter à l'un de ses seins, il le prit dans sa bouche joua avec le bout avec sa langue, elle cambra son dos, il sentait son odeur s'amplifier.

Elle sentit ses doigts sur sa partie intime, elle gémit, elle le voulait d'une telle force qu'elle avait l'impression que si il mettait trop de temps ça sera elle qui prendra les choses en mains, mais elle perdit vite le fil de ses pensées en sentant l'un de ses doigts la pénétrer, elle gémit de plus en plus fort, puis un deuxième rejoint le premier ce qui la fit gémir encore plus.

Il constata qu'elle était plus que prête de le recevoir, il remonta vers elle, il passa sa langue sur ses doigts tout en plantant son regard dans le siens, elle frissonna de désir, il lui répondit par un sourire carnassier, il avait la ferme intention de la faire crier de désir ce soir. Il passa l'une de ses mains derrière son cou et la releva un peu fit glisser ses fesses jusqu'au rebord du bureau et se positionna à son entrée, il poussa lentement, il força son entrée petit à petit pour ne pas lui faire mal, quand il fut entré en entier il l'embrassa avec fièvre et commença ses va et vient, elle mit fin à leur baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

Elle le sentait entrer et sortir de son vagin, elle aimait le sentir en elle, elle mit ses jambes sur le rebord du bureau pour s'ouvrir plus pour lui tout en criant de plaisir, elle l'entendait gémir, même dire son prénom, elle avait le cerveau dans une brume, il la tenait par la hanche si fort qu'elle savait que le lendemain elle était certes d'avoir des bleus, mais cela lui était bien égal, elle prenait son plaisir.

Il continua sa danse divine, il aimait se sentir en elle, mais ce fut à ce moment que ses canines décidèrent de sortir, il voulait boire son sang, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour l'empêcher de voir son visage, cela lui prit deux minutes avant de canaliser sa soif, ils étaient près du précipice de l'orgasme, il lui pinça le clitoris, ce qui la fit lever le dos de la table, il sentait qu'elle allait s'abandonner ce qui lui fit lâché un râle.

Elle cria son prénom quand elle eut son orgasme… Quelques vas et vient plus tard il lâchait sa semence en elle, il entendait son cœur se battre pour reprendre son rythme normal, il la prit dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers ses vêtements si il restait encore une minute de plus il risquait de faire quelque chose d'irréparable.


	9. Chapitre 8

Raphaël était allongé sur son lit, le regard rivé sur son plafond couleur ébène, il soupira, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la douce mélodie du cœur de cette jeune femme, son sang l'appelait à mille péché, mais si ce n'était que ça, sa manière de se mouvoir… Les pas de son frère dans le couloir mit fin à ses pensées, il sentait l'odeur de celui-ci et son agitation.

Ethan ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'aimait pas qu'il débarque comme ça, mais il s'arrêta en le voyant assis sur le rebord du lit avec un regard perplexe.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Alors je ne dis rien _l'interrompit Ethan._

- Mais bon sang, elle travaille pour moi ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce genre de chose.

- Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire avant de te plaindre.

- Accouche.

Ethan soupira avant d'aller s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils qui ornait la pièce, Raphaël le suivit du regard avant de décidé d'aller le rejoindre en prenant place devant lui. Une bouteille de whisky leur faisait face, il en versa deux verres avant de se laisser aller sur le dossier.

- J'ai couché avec elle _dit Ethan._

- Je le sais, je sens son odeur sur toi, alors que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai failli la mordre.

- Failli, tu dis ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu tes canines !

- Non je ne suis pas bête Raphaël.

- Des fois je me pose la question… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Ethan avala son verre d'un seul coup avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son frère, celui-ci savait déjà ce qu'il pensait, il soupira avant de passer une main sur son visage.

- Ne fait pas ça.

- Je n'ai rien décidé, tu sais bien que sur le feu de l'action les choses arrivent souvent.

- Et bien attends que son contrat ce finisse au moins, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à effacer la mémoire des deux sœurs !

- Mais…

- Je ne veux rien savoir _lâcha Raphaël d'une voix dure_, une histoire passagère ne doit pas mettre en péril ce que j'ai construit !

- Tu sais que tu peux être égoïste quand tu veux !

- Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu es ce que tu es, alors soit un peu reconnaissant.

- Toujours aussi imbu de ta personne.

Raphaël serra son verre dans sa main jusqu'à celui-ci se brise, il poussa la table de ses pieds avant de se diriger vers son frère, Ethan avala sa salive avant de se lever. Raphaël l'empoigna d'une main et serra l'autre en poing.

- Je suis peut être imbu de moi-même, mais je sais ce que je fais ! Cela fait cinq cent cinquante ans que je vis cette vie d'immortel, si je ne t'aimais pas je t'aurais laissé vieillir et mourir, mais tu étais la seule famille qui me restait, j'ai attendus quatre ans pour être sûr que je savais suffisamment me contrôler pour faire de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! On a eu des hauts et des bas, la peste, la famine et j'en passe, mais je t'ai toujours protégé et je me suis occupé de toi ! Aujourd'hui si tu peux conduire cette Viper que tu as c'est grâce à moi et ce n'est pas une piqure de rappel je veux juste te faire comprendre les choses, c'est autant pour moi que pour toi ce que je m'efforce à garder sur pied.

Il relâcha son frère et recula, il essayait de se maitriser pour ne rien briser, mais il savait que si Ethan rajoutait un mot, il aurait du mal à se retenir. Il vit celui-ci baisser la tête et soupirer, il savait qu'il chercher ses mots.

- Raphaël, je ne cesserais jamais de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je sais que tu as réparé pas mal de mes erreurs et j'imagine que tu risques d'en réparer encore, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai une attirance pour cette femme, je ne saurais mettre un mot dessus, d'habitude cela ne m'aurait pas gêné de la morde et d'effacer sa mémoire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre avec elle.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère pour lui faire comprendre son dilemme, Raphaël soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Essaye de prendre tes distances pendant un moment et on avisera après _fini-t-il par lâché_. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais c'est mon employée après tout, si elle s'accroche alors je te laisserais vivre ta vie, mais tu ne lui dit rien sur notre nature avant que tu ne sois sur de tes sentiments !

- Merci.

- J'ai beau être un salaud sans cœur, je ne veux pas que tu souffres de solitude. Bien sûr quand tu lui diras je devrais me charger de sa sœur…

Lisa entra chez elle en fredonnant, elle avait du mal à faire un pas sans sentir ses jambes trembler mais c'était une bonne sensation, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais s'arrêta dans le couloir, elle vit la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Athéna lisait un roman à l'eau de rose, elle soupira quand elle arriva à un passage qui fit monter des larmes à ses yeux, elle leva la tête quand elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

- Lisa je pensais que tu passerais la nuit dehors _souleva-t-elle._

- Impossible, je dois me reposer.

- C'est quoi ce sourire béat que tu affiches.

- Tu as déjà rencontré le frère de ton oups de notre patron ?

- Non je connais que son prénom pourquoi ?

- Alors non seulement c'est un beau garçon, mais il fait l'amour comme un dieu.

- Oh grand Dieu Lisa.

- Oh ça va fait pas la rabat joie.

- Je ne veux rien savoir épargne moi cette torture.

Lisa sourit à sa sœur avant de la serrer dans ses bras puis sortie de la chambre, Athéna se laissa tomber sur son lit, bien que Lisa n'avait aucun mal à se faire des amants, elle était directe en son genre tout son contraire. Elle reprit sa lecture en imaginant que les personnages étaient elle et un certain homme aux yeux gris électriques…


	10. Chapitre 9

Le lendemain Athéna fit la grâce matinée, elle avait du mal avec les horaires décalés mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle se réveilla vers les coups de seize heures de l'après-midi pour commencer à se préparer elle commençait à dix-huit heures.

Elle prit sa douche en repensant à ce que sa sœur lui a confié la veille au soir, elle n'était pas du genre envieuse, mais elle aurait aimé avoir l'assurance de sa sœur. Elle s'habilla dans un tailleur jupe couleur noir avec une chemise blanche, elle se passa un léger gloss sur les lèvres avant de partir.

Raphaël était encore allongé sur son lit quand son téléphone sonna, il l'ignora, celui-ci sonna encore, il pesta avant de répondre.

- Sommers !

- Je te réveille ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sylvia ?

- Je voudrais savoir si tu passerais ce soir ?

- J'ai bu ce que j'avais besoin hier soir.

- Mais…

- Ma patience à des limites si tu continues à ne pas comprendre que je ne veux pas de ce que tu as à m'offrir j'irais chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle cherchait, mais il s'était déjà fait tromper trop de fois par des femmes la dernière a failli le tuer, il n'avait aucune envie de répéter les mêmes erreurs.

- Raphaël _le supplia-t-elle._

- Je t'ai dit que je te payerais tu ne veux pas et ce que tu veux m'offrir je n'en veux pas ! C'est la dernière fois que je me répète _dit-il avant de raccrocher_.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà en retard pour le travail, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller, ses émotions étaient s'en dessus dessous. Il entendit Ethan quitter le manoir, il espérait que celui-ci allait écouter son conseil.

Athéna entra dans le bureau sans frapper et fut déçu de voir que le bureau de Raphaël soit vide, elle espérait le surprendre du fait qu'elle est suivit ses ordres. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et entreprit de trier le courrier, de répondre au mail, elle s'occupa un bon bout temps pour ne pas penser à lui, mais cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était là et toujours pas de signe de Raphaël.

Elle se leva pour aller faire des photocopies pour la réunion du lendemain, elle se demandait pourquoi son patron n'était pas là, mais ne vit aucun du fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Raphaël s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau, il l'entendit soupirer et son cœur battre, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait quand il entendit la photocopieuse démarrer, il entra à ce moment sans faire de bruit et alla dans sa direction. Il vit qu'elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait quatre centimètre en haut des genoux, il suivit la longueur de ses jambes jusqu'à sa hanche, il avança doucement et se posta derière elle et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, il la sentit se raidir, il était démasquer.

Athéna l'avait senti derrière elle au moment où il avait humé l'odeur de ses cheveux, elle ne savait que faire, se retourner et lui demander de reculer parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de repartir sur les même bases comme dans son ancien travail, mais ses pieds se mirent à trembler.

- Raphaël _dit-elle d'une voix faible._

Il leva l'une de ses mains et le posa sur sa hanche avant de commencer à la masser lentement, il ne savait pour quel raison il osait faire une chose pareille, quand il entendit le cœur de la jeune femme commencer à battre à vive allure et ses canines poussés, il redescendit sur terre.

Elle le sentit la lâcher, elle se retourna lentement et le vit de dos, elle soupira, elle ne savait que faire, elle s'accrocha à la photocopieuse pour ne pas soit s'écrouler soit sortir de la pièce en courant.

- Je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris _dit-il d'une voix neutre_.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre une réponse de sa part et alla à son bureau, il se trouvait fin de faire la morale à son frère pendant que lui il se permettait de toucher l'autre sœur. Sa séance de photo commençait dans moins d'une demi-heure il espérait pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit suffisamment pour ne pas penser à ce qui venait d'arriver.

Athéna fini ses copies avant de retourner à son bureau, elle avait l'esprit trop embrouiller pour pouvoir se concentrer, son téléphone sonna, elle ne l'entendit pas la première fois, quand celui-ci re sonna elle sortit de sa transe.

- Allo ?

- Ma grande sœur adorée, je suis arrivé tu es où ?

- Je suis à mon bureau.

- Tu veux bien venir prendre un café avec moi dans ma loge ?

- J'arrive _dit-elle en se levant_.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en jetant un regard à Raphaël celui-ci était occupé à taper un mail, il sentit son regard mais ne leva pas la tête, elle soupira avant de quitter la pièce. Il se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en laissant échapper un juron, non ça n'allait pas du tout, son sang, son cœur jouait avec lui, mais son odeur était la pire.

Athéna arriva à la loge de sa sœur déprimée, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle avait su repousser son ancien patron, elle devait faire de même avec celui-ci, mais elle n'arrivait pas à concilier sa raison et son cœur sur ce sujet.


	11. Chapitre 10

Lisa avait fini sa séance de maquillage et enfilé la première tenue pour sa première séance en tant que mannequin, elle vit sa sœur arriver avec un air tout triste, elle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Athéna que se passe-t-il ?

Athéna leva la tête pour regarder sa sœur, elle ne pouvait lui dire ce qui la dérangeait alors elle se força à sourire et à se masser la tête simulant une quelconque migraine.

- Rien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Tu es sur ?

- Bien sûr, alors comment se passe ton premier jour ?

- Pour le moment ça va, on m'a dit que c'est aussi Raphaël qui est le photographe.

- C'est un homme à tout faire _marmonna-t-elle._

- Qu'as-tu dit ? _demanda Lisa._

- Rien.

Lisa retourna s'assoir et se mit à parler de tout et de rien comme à son habitude, elle savait parler pour deux ce qui facilita la tâche d'Athéna, elle ne cessait de penser à la main de Raphaël qui avait massé sa hanche, elle soupira avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé qui ornait la pièce.

Raphaël venait d'arriver dans la pièce où aura lieu la séance photo, il entendit le monologue de Lisa et le cœur d'Athéna, elle semblait tourmentée ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il prit son appareil pour le régler ça l'occupera assez pour la soirée.

Lisa fut appeler, Athéna ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Raphaël, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement c'était son travail elle devait le faire. Elle le trouva appuyer sur une table devant un ordinateur portable entrain de programmer un quelconque logiciel.

- Lisa _dit-il sans lever la tête_. Nous allons commencer avec quelques clichés de tes profils, avec un peu de vent pour faire voler tes cheveux juste pour que tu puisses t'y retrouver après nous commencerons les choses sérieuses.

- Comme tu voudras _répondit-elle avec un large sourire_.

- Athéna dit _Raphaël en se retournant vers elle_. J'aurais besoin que tu ailles à l'accueil et que tu demandes à l'une des réceptionnistes de faire monter de l'eau au plus vite après cela tu peux retourner faire ce que tu as à faire je n'aurais pas besoin de toi dans l'immédiat sinon je te ferais signe _dit-il avant de se retourner_.

Elle se retourna pour sortir de la pièce sans lui réponde ce qui soulagea Raphaël, il attendit qu'elle soit sorti de la pièce pour commencer sa séance. Il devait admettre que Lisa était le meilleur mannequin qu'il a eu depuis ses débuts, elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner, elle avait un bon profil, mais le seul défaut qu'elle avait c'était qu'elle ressemblait à sa sœur et ça l'avait réduit à l'erreur, mais cette dernière ne s'était pas familiarisé.

Athéna était à son bureau cela fait plus de deux heure qu'elle était remontée, elle avait fait son travail comme une automate avant de se gifler mentalement pour se reprendre en main, il s'était excuser, il avait dû avoir quelque chose qui avait du déclencher ce moment d'égarement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit elle pensait voir Raphaël, mais elle tomba sur une copie de lui en plus petit et plus jeune.

- Oh excusez-moi, je pensais que Raphaël était à son bureau… Vous êtes la nouvelle assistante de production.

- Oui _répondit Athéna en se levant_.

Ethan lui tendit la main, elle se serra et se rappela que c'était avec lui que sa sœur avait couché le soir dernier. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied, il avait les même yeux que son frère, la même couleur de cheveux, mais le visage n'était pas le même, il souriait plus que son frère.

- Votre frère est en séance de photographie avec Lisa.

- C'est votre sœur ?

- Oui je pensais que vous le saviez.

- Oui, mais je voulais être sûr, vous lui direz que je suis passé.

- Vous n'allez pas le rejoindre ?

- Non je suis pressé.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- On peut se tutoyer ça me gêne pas. Au revoir Athéna.

Elle le regarda sortir de la pièce, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit son prénom à moins que sa sœur ne lui est dit, elle leva les épaules avant de retourner à son travail. Ethan venait près de sa voiture quand il se rappelait avoir humé l'odeur de son frère tout près de la jeune femme, il secoua la tête, il devait se faire des idées, il resta quelques minutes à se demander si oui ou non il devait aller le rejoindre juste pour la voir une seconde, mais il décida de suivre le conseil de son frère.

La séance de photo prit fin vers trois heures du matin Lisa avait mal au pied jamais de sa vie, elle ne fut heureuse de pouvoir s'assoir, elle aimait comment Raphaël travaillait, il ne perdait pas patience, il expliquait bien les choses, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il passait son temps à l'appeler Athéna, elle allait en parler à sa sœur qui sait elle pourra la pousser dans les bras de celui-ci.

Raphaël remonta à son bureau, il sentit l'odeur de son frère, celui-ci était passé par là, mais l'avait écouté et n'était pas passé voir Lisa. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et regarda en direction d'Athéna, il la vit assoupi la tête appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, il serra les dents, si elle avait fini elle aurait dû s'en aller, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire !

Il s'approcha d'elle, tendit la main pour la secouer, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin indécis, il avait peur de poser sa main sur elle, alors il décida de l'appeler de vive voix, mais celle-ci semblait profondément endormie, il soupira avant de la secouer, deux secousses plus tard elle se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, il la rattrapa de justesse, un bras posé sur son ventre et l'autre sur son dos.

Tout son corps frémi quand il sentit sa chaleur contre lui, s'il ne la repoussa pas, il risquait de faire une grosse bêtise, mais ce fut Athéna qui décida pour eux…


	12. Chapitre 11

Athéna repoussa sa main de son ventre et s'écarta, elle rougit un peu, mais soupira, elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte, elle se gifla mentalement.

- Désolée _bafouilla-t-elle._

- Ce n'est rien, la prochaine fois si vous avez fini votre travail rentrez chez vous.

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Votre frère est passé vous voir.

- Ok merci.

- Bonne soirée Mr Sommers.

- Raphaël ! Je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Raphaël.

Athéna ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle prit son sac et sorti du bureau. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, elle tremblait, elle avait failli l'embrasser quand elle avait levé les yeux vers lui.

Il retournait ses sens, elle devait arrêter de se faire des films, quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée elle trouva sa sœur qui l'attendait.

- Eh grande sœur.

- Tu rentres ?

- Non, je voulais te dire quelque chose avant que j'aille trouver Ethan.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pendant toute la séance, Raphaël n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler par ton prénom.

- Et ?

- C'est toi la romantique tu es censé comprendre non ?

- Pas du tout _dit-elle en commençant à avancer._

Lisa lui emboita le pas, elle soupira avant de retenir sa sœur, elle vit celle-ci qui rougissait un peu. Lisa fit un sourire en coin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me cache quelque chose ?

- Je me fais simplement des idées, mais avant que je vienne te voir il m'a limite tripoté pour s'excuser après…

- Oh Athéna _dit Lisa en souriant_, tu as une touche !

- Non je ne pense pas, Raphaël est bizarre, bref va voir ton prince charmant je rentre.

- Ath…

- Non Lisa laisse tomber, je ne veux pas m'imposer où je n'ai pas ma place.

- Tu vas le regretter.

- Comme toujours. Bonne soirée petite sœur.

Lisa regarda sa sœur s'éloigner, elle soupira avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Raphaël était debout devant sa baie vitrée, il avait son kit main libre aux oreilles, il écoutait à moitié Ethan.

- Raphaël ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis passé te voir, tu as vu…

- Oui j'ai sentis ton odeur, que voulais-tu ?

- Je me demandais…

- On en a parlé Ethan.

- Je le sais bien Raphaël, mais…

- Pas de mais, ses sœur Cohen vont causer nos pertes.

Ethan resta sans voix, il avait bien utilisé le pluriel donc il avait raison son frère avait posé ses mains sur Athéna, il avait envie de le traiter d'hypocrite, mais il connaissait assez Raphaël pour savoir qu'il avait su s'arrêter avant…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois bien que je perds la tête, cette Athéna me rend fou.

- Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas…

- Je vais te laisser Ethan j'ai du travail à finir avant d'aller me nourrir.

- Mais…

- Bonne soirée.

Raphaël sorti son téléphone, il composa un numéro de téléphone, il savait qu'il s'en voudrait le lendemain, mais ce soir il devait le faire, sinon il risquait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait encore plus.

- C'est moi.

- Tu as encore besoin de boire ?

- Non tu es disponible ce soir ?

- Oui.

- J'arrive.

Il quitta son bureau et alla à sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard il se gara devant le même bâtiment qu'il avait quitté la veille comme une furie, il monta directement dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonsoir avant de l'attirer à lui.

Il agrippa ses hanches avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied, il fit glissé la nuisette qu'elle portait, il passa ses mains sur ses formes en fermant les yeux, le visage d'Athéna se superposa à celui de cette femme qu'il ne voulait toucher pour rien au monde mais ce soir…

Il la repoussa vers la commode et la retourna, elle prit y appuie en écartant les jambes, il n'avait pas la patience pour les préliminaires, il fit descendre sa braguette et la pénétra d'un coup de rein.

- Rap…

- Ferme-la !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure, elle gémissait et lui ne voulait que ce vider, il n'avait que cette femme en tête, il la voulait, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre…

Après quelques minutes, il remonta sa braguette et mis une enveloppe sur le lit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la commode en mettant sa tête entre ses genoux et l'entourant de ses bras, elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais touché, elle avait toujours rêvé de leur première fois, mais…

Athéna venait de se coucher, elle soupira, elle reprit sa lecture au moment où l'homme déclara sa flamme à la jeune femme, elle soupira, elle rêvait d'une vie amoureuse dans le même style avec l'homme qu'elle aime. En fermant les yeux elle vit le visage de Raphaël, elle se mit à rire en ouvrant les yeux.

- Athéna ne fait surtout pas cela, sinon…

Elle reposa le livre et éteint sa lumière, le mieux pour elle c'est de dormir comme ça son esprit ne lui jouera pas de mauvais tour.


	13. Chapitre 12

Lisa venait d'arriver à Bloody City, elle se dirigea à la place où elle était sûr de trouver Ethan, mais fut surprise de la trouver vide, elle prit place et attendit, au bout d'un quart d'heure elle interpela un serveur.

- Bonsoir, Ethan n'est pas là ce soir ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je vais demander.

- Merci bien.

Elle attendit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais quand elle vit le serveur revenir, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il est là, mais occupé.

- Il ne peut pas me recevoir ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Ok, je repasserais plus tard.

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- Je pense que ça serait mieux si vous ne cherchez plus à le revoir.

- Pardon _s'indigna Lisa._

- Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Et bien passez lui un message. Qu'il vienne me dire les choses lui-même, je ne bouge pas.

Le serveur tourna les talons en levant les épaules. Ethan était à son bureau, il faisait les comptes une chose qu'il détestait, mais voilà que Lisa venait de l'interrompre c'était moche et lâche de sa part d'envoyer un serveur s'en charger à sa place, mais il savait que s'il la voyait en face de lui…

- Monsieur frappa le serveur.

- Entrer.

- Mademoiselle a un message pour vous.

- Oui ?

- Elle a demandé que vous veniez lui dire les choses en face.

Ethan se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant avant de se relever, il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle en voyant Lisa il dut faire un effort pour mettre un visage neutre ou ennuyeux pour la regarder.

- Tu n'as pas compris ?

- Non je préfère que tu fasses les choses toi-même et non envoyer un de tes serveurs.

- C'est que je suis occupé je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à ce genre de chose.

- Oui, mais tu as le temps pour…

- Ne perds pas ton temps, on a passé un bon moment mais ça s'arrête là.

- Pas la peine de me sortir les compliments, j'ai compris _dit-elle en se levant._

Elle le regarda bien en face avant de tourner les talons la tête haute, il la suivi du regard jusqu'au moment où elle sorti de la boite, il se rendit à son bureau avec une sensation d'étouffement. Il prit son téléphone.

- Quoi ?

- Merci.

- Pardon ?

- Merci.

- Ethan je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu sais c'est parce que je t'aime et que tu es mon frère, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je mets vraiment en doute tes motivations.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi je le fais.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait qu'elles sachent ce qu'on est après tout, elles ne semblent…

- Ce qu'elle semble n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg Ethan, elles sont humaines tu l'aimes ou plutôt tu as une attirance pour elle, tu es sûr que ça vaut la peine ?

- Je ne le saurais jamais.

- Bonne soirée _dit Raphaël avant de raccrocher._

Raphaël était couché sur son lit, il était rentré, avait pris une douche, s'était frotté au point que son corps avait pris feu, il regardait son plafond. Il se leva et sorti marcher, mais ne se rendit pas compte d'où il allait avant de sentir une odeur dans l'air et pesta.

- Non mais vraiment même mon instinct s'y met que vais-je faire maintenant ?

Mais vu qu'il était déjà là autant assouvir sa soif de la voir, il sut où se trouvait sa chambre, le rideau ne cachait rien, il la vit allongée sur un lit avec des draps rouge et noir, du satin conclut-il. Il suivit les courbes de son corps, les draps était au niveau de sa hanche, elle portait une nuisette noire avec de fines dentelles, la ligne de son cou l'attirait, mais c'était son corps qui retenait le plus son attention.

Il soupira, il devenait un voyeur maintenant, il leva la main et la posa sur la vitre où se trouvait le creux de sa hanche, Athéna bougea dans son sommeil et se mit sur le dos, maintenant sa main était sur son ventre, elle frotta ses jambes l'une contre l'autre ce qui fit que le drap descendit au point qu'il put voir ses belles jambes, la nuisette cachait pratiquement rien, il en déduit qu'elle ne portait aucun sous vêtement.

Il sentit son corps se réchauffer il jura, il sentit son odeur et cela le frappa de plein fouet, la fenêtre n'était pas fermer, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, il avait fait la leçon de morale à Ethan il serait plus qu'hypocrite, mais rien ne l'empêchait de regarder n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta plus d'une heure à la regarder se retourner sur son lit avant de décider de rentrer chez lui, mais au moment de tourner les talons il entendit son prénom filtré de la bouche d'Athéna, il se raidit, il le sait, un jour où l'autre sa vie tranquille allait devenir un enfer, mais tant qu'il avait les cartes en mains, il avait le moyen de retarder l'inévitable.

Le lendemain quand Athéna se leva, elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle se rappela vaguement d'un rêve. Elle se frappa le front, elle avait rêvé que Raphaël lui disait qu'elle était belle, désirable et qu'il lui avait fait des choses qui la firent rougir même maintenant en y repensant.

Elle soupira, ce n'était qu'un rêve et rien d'autre, cela devrait calmer ses ardeurs maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et les pieds sur terre, les fantasmes ont de quoi rendre parano. Une soirée mouvementée l'attendait, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche et pour affronter Raphaël Sommers.


	14. Chapitre 13

Lisa avait passé une soirée allongée sur son lit, généralement ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer une simple nuit avec un homme, mais Ethan… Elle soupira en se retournant, elle devait bientôt retourner à sa séance de photo, revoir le frère de celui qui lui a brisé le cœur ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

Elle se leva en soupirant, ce morfondre ne changerait rien à la situation et elle n'avait pas l'intention de pleurer un homme qui ne savait pas reconnaitre ce qu'il perdait en la repoussant… Elle prit une douche et se prépara, elle espérait croiser sa sœur. Au moins sa grande sœur ne risquait pas d'avoir des peines de cœur, elle était trop fleur bleue pour cela. Habillée, maquillée elle sorti de sa chambre, elle alla vers la chambre de sa sœur et toqua.

Athéna était assisse à sa coiffeuse, elle se passait un léger gloss sur les lèvres quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle sourit à sa sœur en la faisant entrer.

- Déjà debout ? _demanda Athéna à sa petite sœur._

- Oui, je me suis dit si j'arrivais en avance je pourrais me mettre en condition.

Athéna regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Non je ne te dirais rien.

- Lisa _dit Athéna en soupirant_, je le savais ces frères…

- Je ne veux pas en parler après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait promis quoi que ce soit.

- Mais il t'a quand même brisé le cœur.

- Non je me le suis brisé toute seule. Partons si tu as fini de te préparer.

Athéna récupéra son sac et prit sa sœur par le bras avant de quitter chez elle. Elles marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien en chemin pour leur travail. Arrivées devant l'immeuble, Athéna retient sa sœur par le bras.

- Lisa, je sais qu'on a du tout quitté derrière nous par ma faute, si tu veux partir je te suivrais sans regret.

- Non je ne suis pas du genre à fuir, pas que je dis que tu as fui, mais je ne veux pas donner à Ethan se plaisir.

- Ok, travaille bien _dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Lisa._

Elles se séparèrent au hall de l'immeuble, Lisa monta à son étage pendant qu'Athéna monta dans le seul ascenseur qui la ramenait à son étage. Elle avait pris une décision, elle allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre Raphaël et elle pour ne pas souffrir d'un rêve qui risquait de ne jamais voir jour.

Raphaël était à son bureau, la journée avait été longue, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, il avait fait que revoir le corps d'Athéna dans ses draps, mais il ne devait pas se montrer hypocrite envers son frère et faire en sorte de se tenir loin de cette humaine qui risquait de le rendre fou.

Il entendit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir au moment où il se levait pour se mettre devant sa baie vitrée, il ferma les yeux en soupirant, la soirée allait être longue voire très longue. Il entendit Athéna ouvrir la porte avec un cœur calme, il aurait dû être ravi, mais cela lui pinça le cœur en constatant qu'elle ne se sentait plus troublé par sa présence.

- Bonsoir Raphaël.

- Bonsoir Athéna.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, rangea sa veste et son sac avant d'allumer son ordinateur et prit l'agenda puis se dirigea vers lui.

- Vous avez deux réunions aujourd'hui dont une à l'extérieur, la suite de la séance photo avec Lisa.

- Pour la réunion à l'extérieur vous serez de la partie.

- Si cela vous convient.

- Vous avez un moyen de transport ?

- Non…

- Ok alors on partira ensemble dans un quart d'heure.

- Bien sûr.

Elle retourna à son bureau et entrepris de préparer le dossier de leur futur réunion. Elle se félicitait mentalement de ne pas avoir craqué et d'avoir fait son travail avec professionnalisme. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils quittèrent le bureau en direction des bureaux d'Escap Corporation.

Ils devaient réaliser leur vidéo sur leur nouvelle collection de maillot de bain, il se gara au parking avant de se diriger vers l'entrée sans un regard pour Athéna, il se présenta à l'accueil et fut accueilli par leur client.

La réunion dura deux heures, lui qui pensait qu'elle durerait moins que ça, mais le directeur de projet rajoutait des accessoires encore et encore pour énerver Raphaël, il était en colère quand il se glissa derrière son volant.

- J'ai horreur des gens indécis, c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte un de leur contrat _grinça-t-il._

Athéna gardait le silence, elle avait passé son temps à prendre des notes pendant la réunion, bien qu'elle trouvait que le directeur poussait, il avait de quoi faire une bonne pub avec les maillots qu'il avait choisi.

Elle sentit ses yeux sur elle, mais elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard d'acier. Elle s'agrippait à son siège parce que Raphaël conduisait à grande vitesse.

- Ralentissait s'il vous plait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? La gentille petite Athéna à peur d'un peu de vitesse ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les voitures et encore moins les conducteurs fou !

- Vous me traitez de fou ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la réunion ne s'est pas passée comme vous le souhaitiez, je n'ai pas envie de mourir…

Elle n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit la voiture rentrer dans quelque chose avant de sentir qu'elle changeait de position, la seule chose dont elle est souvint d'avoir entendu c'est un bruit de toile froissée et un cri du côté de Raphaël avant de perdre connaissance.


	15. Chapitre 14

Raphaël jura entre ses dents avant de donner un coup pied dans la portière de sa voiture. Il soupira. Elle était toute neuve, mais sa colère l'avait rendu fou... Il alla du côté d'Athéna et vit la blessure à son front et l'angle bizarre de l'un de ses bras.

Il la dégagea de son siège et l'allongea sur le sol le plus loin possible de la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle explosa. Il était assez loin des zones habitées. Il avait le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant d'appeler une ambulance. Il pesta. Il se promit de se punir comme il le fallait à cause de ses blessures.

Il prit le bras gauche d'Athéna et le tourna pour le remettre à sa place. Elle porterait un atèle pendant quelques jours. Il se mordit le bout d'un doigt et referma sa blessure au front. Il ne pouvait la laisser avoir une telle cicatrice par sa faute.

Il lui caressa la joue avant de sortir son téléphone. Il informa les ambulanciers de leur accident. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent pour l'hôpital. Il les quitta devant les portes coulissantes. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de ressortir son téléphone.

- Tu peux venir me chercher ?  
>- Où ?<br>- A l'hôpital.  
>- Que fais-tu là-bas ?<br>- J'ai eu un accident...  
>- Ne me dis pas...<br>- Laisse-moi finir au moins avant de me couper la parole.  
>- Ok.<br>- J'ai eu un accident avec Athéna, j'ai dû l'accompagner avec les ambulanciers mais, j'ai dû implanter mes volontés aux secouristes.  
>- Elle va bien ? Elle est vivante ?<br>- Oui je lui ai refermé la plupart de ses blessures... Je t'attends.

Il raccrocha avec un sentiment de culpabilité ! Il haïssait Athéna d'être entré dans sa vie et de l'avoir mis sans dessous et, surtout, du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas brider ses sentiments à son écart. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ethan se garait devant l'hôpital et ouvrit la porte de sa Viper pour son frère. Il démarra.

- On attend d'être rentré ou...  
>- On rentre.<p>

Raphaël descendit de la voiture à peine Ethan eut-il coupé le moteur. Il avait une colère froide qui montait en lui, une succession d'émotions qui faisait rage en lui. Il alla directement au bar se servir un verre.

- Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, mais est-ce que Lisa sait ?  
>- Oui, j'ai demandé qu'on l'informe de l'accident.<br>- Ok.

Raphaël entendit le soulagement dans la voix de son frère. Il se retrouva devant lui en moins d'une seconde les yeux dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu soulagé ?  
>- Raphaël du calme ta colère m'étouffe... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, mais cet accident est mal.<br>- Tais-toi !  
>- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de te laisser aller. Cela fait des décennies qu'on foule cette terre. Je sais bien qu'on a déjà fait des essais avec des femmes, que la plupart d'entre elles ne voulaient que l'immortalité, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Athéna ou Lisa soient de ce lot.<br>- Je t'ai dit de te taire.  
>- Non écoute moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti les choses de cette manière par le passé. Je voulais avoir une femme avec qui vivre cette vie qui commence à être longue, mais cette simple nuit avec Lisa...<p>

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils savaient lire les émotions de l'autre. Raphaël a toujours été le plus mûr d'entre eux, mais aussi le plus renfermé. Leur vie n'a jamais été facile, que ça soit quand ils étaient humain ou depuis qu'ils sont vampire, mais ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre.

- Raphaël écoute ton cœur. Je ne te demande pas qu'on leur disent maintenant que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, mais laissons-les entrer dans nos vies.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir sa blessure au moment où il avait renvoyé Lisa. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il serait resté près d'elle.

- Réfléchis Raphaël. Je ne veux pas vivre cette longue vie avec plus de regret et de...  
>- Oui je vais y réfléchir. Dit Raphaël avant de disparaitre de la pièce.<p>

Ethan se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus près. Il aimait son frère plus que tout. Il a toujours voulu lui plaire, mais pour une fois son cœur lui disait autre chose, s'il devait se battre pour le réaliser il le ferait.

Raphaël retira ses vêtements avant d'entrer sous les jets d'eaux. Des flashs de l'accident lui revinrent. La manière dont Athéna lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait ralentir et la sensation que son cœur s'arrachait dans sa poitrine.

- Merde _dit-il en donnant un coup poing au mur_. Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme elles sont ?

Il ferma le robinet et sorti de sa salle de bain en tenu d'Adam. Il regarda le lit. Il pouvait fantasmer qu'Athéna se couchait tous les matins près de lui, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller dans son odeur et laisser son cœur l'aimer... Il secoua la tête, il en était hors de question.

Il se sécha et s'habilla. Il alla à son garage et prit une de ses Lamborghini, la noire, et mis le contact. Il devait la voir et savoir si elle n'avait eu aucunes blessures plus sérieuses que celles qu'il avait constatées.

Il arriva à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Il demanda sa chambre. Il dû s'annoncer comme son fiancé pour passer les restrictions. Il ne pouvait se permettre de manipuler l'esprit de toutes les personnes de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle dormait selon sa respiration. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Son cœur se serra. C'était de sa faute si cette beauté naturelle était allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il approcha à petit pas. Il posa une de ses mains sur son front et essaya savoir quelle blessure elle avait, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était un médecin.

- Bonsoir, l'infirmière m'a informé que vous étiez son fiancé.  
>- Oui.<br>- C'est avec vous qu'elle a eu l'accident ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Elle n'a rien de grave. Juste une petite contusion, une petite semaine de repos devrait suffire pour son rétablissement. Par contre, son bras gauche devra être immobilisé plus longtemps.  
>- Rien de plus grave ?<br>- Non juste une petite perte de sang, mais qui sera bien vite remplacé.  
>- Ok merci docteur.<br>- Je suis là si vous avez des questions. Bonne soirée.

Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant de se retourner vers Athéna. Il prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit. Il pouvait au moins faire amande honorable en restant près d'elle, mais où était Lisa ? Elle devait déjà être arrivée non ? Et si, finalement, ce que son frère lui avait dit ce soir était la vérité, pouvaient-elles être différentes des autres ?

Quelques heures plus tard, une douleur violente au bras, Athéna ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma bien vite du fait que la lumière était trop forte. Elle cligna des yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir grands. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'est un Raphaël avec un visage dénué d'expression.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête, mais grimaça de douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous un camion, mais c'était un accident de voiture qu'elle avait eu... Et...

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? _souleva-t-elle._  
>- Non.<br>- Et moi j'ai mal partout !  
>- Je suis plus fort.<br>- C'est de votre faute.  
>- Je le sais bien !<br>- Je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique que vous.  
>- J'imagine bien, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de démissionner pendant la première année de votre contrat.<br>- Je devine pourquoi maintenant ! Qui voudrais vous avoir comme patron...  
>- On aura le temps d'en discuter, je vais devoir m'en aller. Votre sœur ne devrait pas tarder.<br>- Mais...  
>- Prenez le nombre de jours qu'il faudra pour vous rétablir.<br>- Je n'y manquerais pas !

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être en colère contre lui, mais une partie de lui rêvait que d'une chose, qu'elle lui sourit encore et encore. Il démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer dormir.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'infirmière venait de l'informer que « son fiancé » avait passé la soirée à ses côté. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient « FIANCÉS » mais d'un autre côté on ne l'aurait pas laissé être auprès d'elle... Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui en vouloir. Par sa faute elle allait devoir avoir cette maudite atèle pendant un long mois.

Elle attendait encore Lisa pour rentrer chez elles. Elle n'avait rien de grave, mais ce qui la choquait le plus c'était que lui n'avait aucune blessure, aucune... Elle décida de laisser tomber. Après tout elle devait se soigner et donc, pendant sa convalescence, elle pourrait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cet accident. 


	16. Chapitre 15

Raphaël jura entre ses dents avant de donner un coup pied dans la portière de sa voiture. Il soupira. Elle était toute neuve, mais sa colère l'avait rendu fou… Il alla du côté d'Athéna et vit la blessure à son front et l'angle bizarre de l'un de ses bras.

Il la dégagea de son siège et l'allongea sur le sol le plus loin possible de la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle explosa. Il était assez loin des zones habitées. Il avait le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant d'appeler une ambulance. Il pesta. Il se promit de se punir comme il le fallait à cause de ses blessures.

Il prit le bras gauche d'Athéna et le tourna pour le remettre à sa place. Elle porterait un atèle pendant quelques jours. Il se mordit le bout d'un doigt et referma sa blessure au front. Il ne pouvait la laisser avoir une telle cicatrice par sa faute.

Il lui caressa la joue avant de sortir son téléphone. Il informa les ambulanciers de leur accident. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent pour l'hôpital. Il les quitta devant les portes coulissantes. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de ressortir son téléphone.

- Tu peux venir me chercher ?

- Où ?

- A l'hôpital.

- Que fais-tu là-bas ?

- J'ai eu un accident…

- Ne me dis pas…

- Laisse-moi finir au moins avant de me couper la parole.

- Ok.

- J'ai eu un accident avec Athéna, j'ai dû l'accompagner avec les ambulanciers mais, j'ai dû implanter mes volontés aux secouristes.

- Elle va bien ? Elle est vivante ?

- Oui je lui ai refermé la plupart de ses blessures… Je t'attends.

Il raccrocha avec un sentiment de culpabilité ! Il haïssait Athéna d'être entré dans sa vie et de l'avoir mis sans dessous et, surtout, du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas brider ses sentiments à son écart. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ethan se garait devant l'hôpital et ouvrit la porte de sa Viper pour son frère. Il démarra.

- On attend d'être rentré ou…

- On rentre.

Raphaël descendit de la voiture à peine Ethan eut-il coupé le moteur. Il avait une colère froide qui montait en lui, une succession d'émotions qui faisait rage en lui. Il alla directement au bar se servir un verre.

- Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, mais est-ce que Lisa sait ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé qu'on l'informe de l'accident.

- Ok.

Raphaël entendit le soulagement dans la voix de son frère. Il se retrouva devant lui en moins d'une seconde les yeux dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu soulagé ?

- Raphaël du calme ta colère m'étouffe… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, mais cet accident est mal.

- Tais-toi !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de te laisser aller. Cela fait des décennies qu'on foule cette terre. Je sais bien qu'on a déjà fait des essais avec des femmes, que la plupart d'entre elles ne voulaient que l'immortalité, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Athéna ou Lisa soient de ce lot.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

- Non écoute moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti les choses de cette manière par le passé. Je voulais avoir une femme avec qui vivre cette vie qui commence à être longue, mais cette simple nuit avec Lisa…

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils savaient lire les émotions de l'autre. Raphaël a toujours été le plus mûr d'entre eux, mais aussi le plus renfermé. Leur vie n'a jamais été facile, que ça soit quand ils étaient humain ou depuis qu'ils sont vampire, mais ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre.

- Raphaël écoute ton cœur. Je ne te demande pas qu'on leur disent maintenant que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, mais laissons-les entrer dans nos vies.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir sa blessure au moment où il avait renvoyé Lisa. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il serait resté près d'elle.

- Réfléchis Raphaël. Je ne veux pas vivre cette longue vie avec plus de regret et de…

- Oui je vais y réfléchir. Dit Raphaël avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Ethan se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus près. Il aimait son frère plus que tout. Il a toujours voulu lui plaire, mais pour une fois son cœur lui disait autre chose, s'il devait se battre pour le réaliser il le ferait.

Raphaël retira ses vêtements avant d'entrer sous les jets d'eaux. Des flashs de l'accident lui revinrent. La manière dont Athéna lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait ralentir et la sensation que son cœur s'arrachait dans sa poitrine.

- Merde _dit-il en donnant un coup poing au mur_. Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme elles sont ?

Il ferma le robinet et sorti de sa salle de bain en tenu d'Adam. Il regarda le lit. Il pouvait fantasmer qu'Athéna se couchait tous les matins près de lui, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller dans son odeur et laisser son cœur l'aimer… Il secoua la tête, il en était hors de question.

Il se sécha et s'habilla. Il alla à son garage et prit une de ses Lamborghini, la noire, et mis le contact. Il devait la voir et savoir si elle n'avait eu aucunes blessures plus sérieuses que celles qu'il avait constatées.

Il arriva à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Il demanda sa chambre. Il dû s'annoncer comme son fiancé pour passer les restrictions. Il ne pouvait se permettre de manipuler l'esprit de toutes les personnes de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle dormait selon sa respiration. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Son cœur se serra. C'était de sa faute si cette beauté naturelle était allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il approcha à petit pas. Il posa une de ses mains sur son front et essaya savoir quelle blessure elle avait, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était un médecin.

- Bonsoir, l'infirmière m'a informé que vous étiez son fiancé.

- Oui.

- C'est avec vous qu'elle a eu l'accident ?

- Oui.

- Elle n'a rien de grave. Juste une petite contusion, une petite semaine de repos devrait suffire pour son rétablissement. Par contre, son bras gauche devra être immobilisé plus longtemps.

- Rien de plus grave ?

- Non juste une petite perte de sang, mais qui sera bien vite remplacé.

- Ok merci docteur.

- Je suis là si vous avez des questions. Bonne soirée.

Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant de se retourner vers Athéna. Il prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit. Il pouvait au moins faire amande honorable en restant près d'elle, mais où était Lisa ? Elle devait déjà être arrivée non ? Et si, finalement, ce que son frère lui avait dit ce soir était la vérité, pouvaient-elles être différentes des autres ?

Quelques heures plus tard, une douleur violente au bras, Athéna ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma bien vite du fait que la lumière était trop forte. Elle cligna des yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir grands. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'est un Raphaël avec un visage dénué d'expression.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête, mais grimaça de douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous un camion, mais c'était un accident de voiture qu'elle avait eu… Et…

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? souleva-t-elle.

- Non.

- Et moi j'ai mal partout !

- Je suis plus fort.

- C'est de votre faute.

- Je le sais bien !

- Je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique que vous.

- J'imagine bien, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de démissionner pendant la première année de votre contrat.

- Je devine pourquoi maintenant ! Qui voudrais vous avoir comme patron…

- On aura le temps d'en discuter, je vais devoir m'en aller. Votre sœur ne devrait pas tarder.

- Mais…

- Prenez le nombre de jours qu'il faudra pour vous rétablir.

- Je n'y manquerais pas !

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être en colère contre lui, mais une partie de lui rêvait que d'une chose, qu'elle lui sourit encore et encore. Il démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer dormir.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'infirmière venait de l'informer que « son fiancé » avait passé la soirée à ses côté. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient « FIANCÉS » mais d'un autre côté on ne l'aurait pas laissé être auprès d'elle… Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui en vouloir. Par sa faute elle allait devoir avoir cette maudite atèle pendant un long mois.

Elle attendait encore Lisa pour rentrer chez elles. Elle n'avait rien de grave, mais ce qui la choquait le plus c'était que lui n'avait aucune blessure, aucune… Elle décida de laisser tomber. Après tout elle devait se soigner et donc, pendant sa convalescence, elle pourrait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cet accident.


End file.
